It is known that ironing a fragrance into a garment will result in the fragrance being released from the garment for an extended period of time. For example, the garment can be pre-sprayed with a liquid fragrance prior to ironing. However, pre-spraying the garment is time consuming and may result in the liquid fragrance staining the garment.
Fragrance may also be imparted to the garment by pouring drops of a fragranced essential oil into the water tank of the steam iron. Therefore, when the steam iron is operated, the liquid water in the water tank is evaporated and is imparted with the fragrance of the essential oil. However, it is difficult for the user to judge how much essential oil should be added to the water tank. Furthermore, the essential oil in the water tank does not evaporate with the water and so most of the essential oil remains in the water tank and thus the steam does not have a strong fragrance. Additionally, the water tank needs to be completely emptied of liquid water and essential oil before a different fragrance is used.
Some alternative solutions consist in using capillary device for the release of additive to the steam. However, this type of solutions creates some risks for the end-user when changing the capillary device, in view that the steam may flow in direction of the end-user.
It is known from DE19834605 to provide a garment steaming device comprising a housing; a steam channel arranged in the housing for the passage of steam; a cavity extending into the housing; a fragrance cartridge removeably disposed in the cavity; and a valve assembly disposed between the cavity and the steam channel, the valve assembly being adapted to prevent steam from flowing between the steam channel and the cavity when the fragrance cartridge is not disposed in the cavity.